A conventional twist exerciser generally includes a twist disk and a stationary handle, the user stands on the disk and holds the handle. The user twists his/her lower body to rotate the disk so as to exercise the muscles of the abdomen and back. However, due to the angle that the disk is rotated is controlled by the user who twists his/her lower body so that the result of the exerciser is almost the same as the user twists his/her lower body without using the exerciser. In addition, the user holds the stationary handle by two hands and only the lower body rotates, this action may not be convenient for the elder uses and injury to the muscles may happen if the users twist too much. Furthermore, the user has to stand on the disk to operate the exerciser so that the uses who have weak physical condition may not be able to properly operate the exerciser.
Although other twist exercisers are developed, most include complicated link and/or gear systems which have high maintenance and manufacturing costs.
The present invention intends to provide a twist exerciser that improves the drawbacks of the conventional twist exercisers.